


Give him a moment...

by ibjyngs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibjyngs/pseuds/ibjyngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wants and Levi supposes he doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give him a moment...

Levi doesn't pull away.

And for a moment, Eren is left gaping, wondering how in the hell he was able to get this far. Is Levi okay? Is Eren hallucinating? That had to be it, right? Because surely there's no way that he managed to corner Levi, the Levi-fucking-Heichou, between a wall and himself.

Eren's palms are undeniably sweaty, pressed flat along the cool wall, an arm on either side of Levi. They're so close he can almost feel the heat readiating off of him, can almost hear his heart beating in his chest. Every inhale, every exhale carries over with such hypersenisitivity. Every sensation of this very moment so excruciatingly loud, Eren's sure it's going to be burned into his memory forever.

No, this is definitely no hallucination, he concludes. Levi's warm, a slight blush running from his ears down the sides of his neck. His hair falling over his eyes as he glances down and left and right and seemingly every direction that isn't Eren's gaze. 

No. Levi is right here, right inbetween his arms, right in his grasp, and so real it almost fucking hurts.

Eren wants it so badly. To close the distance between them, to hold him in his hands, to see if Levi's skin is as smooth as he's dreamed. He wants to close his eyes and just breathe the man in. But despite all that sheer desire, Eren just can't find it in himself to move any further, not even an inch. He's frozen, afraid that succumbing to a moment of weakness would destroy everything he's worked so hard for. All those years in training, all those hours devouted to obeying to this one man, all in the hopes to just get the tiniest bit closer to him. And now perhaps Eren's bitten off more than he can possibly chew. What if his lack of self-control was once again going to be the thing that ruined him, them—

"Oi, brat, are you broken or something?" Levi's voice cuts clean right through Eren's messy thoughts, brings him back. His voice is deadpan, and Eren would almost believe he's annoyed if it weren't for the creeping blush on his cheeks.

"Are we just gonna keep standing here like this or are you going to do something?" Levi adds, giving Eren the quickest peak before glancing off to the side again.

And that's all he needs. No more quesions, no more self-doubt, no more thinking even. Just instinct.

He closes his eyes, pushes forward, and meets Levi's lips with his own.

 

———————

 


End file.
